balefandomcom-20200214-history
Nascita History
Dawning Era (stone) * 9950 B.H, Carthia - Dwarves form society * 9700 B.H, Land of the Ancients - Ancient elves form society * 3800 B.H, Land of the Ancients - Ancient elves seal the Primordial God away * 3800 B.H, Land of the Ancients - Land becomes tainted causing mutations in the ancient elves and forcing them to migrate * 3700 B.H - Last of the pure ancient elves are born, leaving only the new elven shape * 3350 B.H, Carthia/Mainland - Last major ice age ends * 3300 B.H, Man's Cradle - Humans form society Two Carthian Empires (bronze) * 3200 B.H, Carthia - Elves first migrate to Carthia * 3170 B.H, Carthia - 300 year war between elves and dwarves for control of Carthia * 2900 B.H, Carthia - Elves and dwarves end their war agreeing that elves will always have the old wood and the dwarves will always have the northern realm * 2700 B.H, Goliath Valley - Giants form a society * 1800 B.H, Man's Cradle - The first Vampire is created * 1600 B.H, Man's Cradle/Goliath Valley - Exiled people sail north, finding Goliath Valley, and learn from the gentle giant folk * 1580 B.H, Mainland - Men settle the wilds of the Mainland * 1080 B.H, Mainland - Vampires gain control of the human civilization on the Mainland * 240 B.H, Mainland - Humans overthrow their vampiric masters * 180 B.H, Carthia - Men sail to Carthia for the first time * 1 I.A, Carthia/Mainland - Men form the first human empire expanding from Carthia to the Land of the Ancients * 180 I.A, Carthia - First border dispute between the elves of western Carthia and the humans of Eastern Carthia * 230 I.A, Carthia - Elves start enslaving humans * 300 I.A, Carthia - Croya, a leviathan in the Ocean of Eyes is killed * 450 I.A, Carthia - War between the two empires erupts in the Heartlands * 510 I.A, Carthia - Elven Empire grants Alvisguard to humans in exchange for being their shield in the south. * 580 I.A, Carthia - Dwarves create steel for the first time, keeping forging formula secret from any other race * 680 I.A, Carthia - A great earthquake sinks the human empire's capital killing tens of thousands * 690 I.A, Carthia - The Great Dwarven Migration * 880 I.A, Carthia - Majority of Dwarven clans dug out their mountains and migrated underground * 900 I.A, Carthia - The Dwarven clan of Copperbottom emigrate out of Carthia to find fortune later creating a dynasty of bankers and merchants The Decline and Rise (iron) * Elves recline to their forest groves and palaces, leaving many of the human settlements under their rule to govern themselves * Large human kingdoms rise in place of the two empires * Dragons begin conquering kingdoms on the mainland, forming an empire under a golden dragon. * Catarina Plague Breaks out in northwestern Carthia * Thorn King comes to power in land yet to become known as Bale * Western Coast starts to Erode into the sea The Black Rebellion * Rebels succeeds with help of Heartland Highking in killing Thorn King after his 200 year rein * * The Treaty of Elder Lake is signed, limiting magic use for warfare on Carthia * Kingdom of Bale is founded Age of Crowns (steel) * Highking of the Heartlands becomes fatally ill after the Thorn King's death * The Highking dies and a dispute over succession breaks the kingdom apart * kingdoms continue to rise and fall within the heartlands * Sea of Rage expands further inland, the western coast becomes known as the 'Lost Coast' * Blackpowder weapons are imported to the Heartlands * The Treaty of Jekyllsburg is signed limiting the number of troops allowed to be issued firearms in an army on Carthia *The Heartlands are Unified under Highking Falset Dark Years (early gunpowder) * Elves from the Lost Coast start attacking people who near the forest * Empire from the south invades Alvisguard * Dwarves from the Undernorth emerge outside for the first time since their migration into the Balish town of The Crag. * First case of Red Plague in Serin * A great clansmoot was called for all the orcs on and near the island. * King of Alvisguard disappears, Alvisguard surrenders and becomes part of the empire * * Famine in the Veil forces people to leave. *